Armageddon, Rejuvenation, Civilization
by The Phantom keeper
Summary: The world was destroyed by a war from the gods. Chaos seeing this decides to try again. With a new world, heroes of old and new join together to rebuild the world. Will they succeed or will the world be doomed again. This is not a chaos story just a brief mention.
1. A New World

**This is a story idea I have flying around my head for a while. Hope It will turn out good.**

**Also any and all pairings are to be decided. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Many years into the future...**

Fire, destruction, death.

That is all that the Earth was left in. No life, no animals, and no gods existed anymore. Almost all humans were died. Any alive were fighting to kill the others. All because a war between the gods that the world was destroy.

Chaos looked at what was left of his greatest creation. He was really dishearten when the world was tossed into turmoil because of the selfish gods. Sighing Chaos decided to do something drastic. Then with one thought the entire universe that he created was gone, sucked into him. A big explosion spread as far as possible. All of it came from Chaos. It was from one thought a brand new universe was created. Chaos crouched over deciding to create Earth by hand.

He molded the solar system that Earth belonged to and made a ball of rock filled with minerals, chemicals, and everything Earth needed to sustain life. As Chaos was creating the solar system, everything else was starting to come together. The earth looked completely different instead of continents there were big land masses and many islands. Chaos finally decided it was time to start the process. The Process of a rejuvenation.

* * *

Blink

That was the first instinct of the new founders of the human race listen to. As their senses started to come back to them they realized they were alive.

"Huh?" Percy Achilles Jackson said as he looked around. Everyone else was in a similar state.

Then Thalia spoke up, "What is going on? All I remember being in the Elysium? Were we brought back to life?"

"Maybe but by who and why on a boat?" Nico said moving a bit closer to Percy. Thalia followed suit wary of what Poseidon might do to them.

"I say we head for the shore over there. Maybe we can find some answers." Percy said moving the boat along with his powers.

When they reached the shore the three look in land. They saw that the beach stretched across the coast. And that the part they landed on was close to some cliffs south of them. They saw the sand leading up to a big grassy plain with a river going through it to the ocean. On the edge of the plain you could see some trees though the hills made it hard to see due to the vast distance between them.

Stepping out onto the ground, both Thalia and Nico felt far more comfortable being on land. They each picked up their weapons from the boat. Putting everything away they all moved across the beach.

Nico stood just shorter than Percy and was wearing black shirts and jeans as well as his signature leather jacket. Percy was wearing the orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt and jeans. Both of them looked like 16 years old. Thalia, wearing her silver hunter outfit, also looked 16 years old.

"Wow! This place is beautiful. I wonder if anyone else is here?" Percy said looking around the plains area.

"Either way Percy, we need to set up a place to sleep." Thalia said.

"Do you guys know how to make sleeping bags out of wool?" Nico asked.

"I do. Why?" Thalia

Nico just pointed to a herd of sheep. Thalia and Percy followed his arm to where he was pointing. They both nodded and headed over there with Nico following.

"Wait." Thalia said halting the other two, "We have two options, kill them for food and wool. Or just shear it of them."

"I say we should just shear them. At this point in time it would be better to have enough wool at our disposal then not. We never know they might be more of us without wool." Percy said.

"True but there isn't right now. And we are going to need food." Nico said.

"How about we just shear them and I will go see if there is any game in the woods?" Thalia said pulling out her bow.

"Okay Thalia we meet by the river and hopefully by then we have a fire going." Nico said as Percy started to will the water in the air to form shears.

At that Thalia left heading to the forest. Percy was busy shearing the sheep. Nico went to the river to set up a camp and maybe get some fish, no matter how much Percy hated the thought.

As Percy was busy trying to catch the sheep. Thalia walked off towards the wood.

* * *

"Now where are you hiding?" Thalia mumbled to herself. She then saw a rabbit in a bush. Thalia pulled the bow back and released the arrow. The arrow flew true and hit the rabbit right in the head.

Thalia picked up the rabbit and put it into a bag she found. The bag was pretty much a duffle bag, it was just lying on the ground so Thalia used it. So after a few more rabbits Thalia noticed it was starting to get dark out.

Thalia quickly left the forest and saw all the sheep being herded to the river by Percy.

Percy too had a duffle bag. In it he carried all of the wool he sheared. He also looked a bit ruffled with his clothes out of place.

Thalia caught up to him as they were going over the last hill.

"Hey Percy, I see you have some new friends." Thalia said teasing Percy.

"Hey Thalia, and they are great company. Unlike some." Percy said teasing back. They both laughed as they reached the river.

They saw Nico feeding a fire as well as clearing out some space for them to sleep. Nico waved at them as soon as he saw them.

"I am going to skin the rabbits. And maybe we can use their skin for something later." Thalia said sitting on a rock and pulling out a knife.

The two boys nodded before they both left to get more Firewood. The sheep were in a large fenced off area. The fence being made out of ice.

Percy got back from his walk for firewood. He noticed Thalia cooking the food over the fire and the sheep eating or resting in their new home. Percy decided to check out the river and see if there was any fish in it.

As Percy got there he saw some freshwater mussels and small fish swimming in the low current river. He tried talking to them but the fish sounded like babies gurgling, because they were babies. The mussels were either sleeping or being rude as they didn't respond or make any noises. Percy thought they were a waste of time and decided to go help Thalia.

It was about minute walk back and he saw Thalia and Nico close together. Percy inwardly laughed he thought it was really cute. Even though Percy wanted to give the two sometime to themselves he needed to eat, and wasting the food would be a bad thing.

Percy positioned himself behind the two. "BOO!"

"AHH!" The two lovebirds screamed before getting their weapons. They were about to attack before they realized it was just Percy, who at this point was on the ground laughing.

"Well if you are done laughing at us. The food is ready." Thalia said bitterly.

It took Percy a couple of minutes to calm down enough to eat. While they were eating they realized that there wasn't enough materials out here for them to make a sleeping bag quite yet. They also planned out what they were doing tomorrow as they were going to need some more food. After they finish Percy decided to give his bag to Nico and Thalia for a pillow, as it still had the wool in it. Percy decided that sleeping in the river would be better than sleeping on the ground.

* * *

**So how was that. And hopefully I get another chapter up soon. Got more free time lately. But just barely. **

**Let me now what you think. **


	2. Some New Friends

**And here is a new chapter.**

* * *

Percy was sleeping on the bottom of the river peacefully until a giant jaw picked him out. The owner of the jaw placed Percy onto the shore and started to lick him. It was to the slime of the tongue that percy awoke to.

"Ahh!" Percy yelled as he was getting slobbered. Percy scrambled away before he jumped into a fight stance, then he realized who it was.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy shouted hugging his garbage truck size hellhound.

Nico and Thalia heard Percy scream and were rushing over to help him. Next thing they know he was screaming Mrs. O'Leary. Both of them shook there head as they walked up to the huge hellhound and petted her. Mrs. O'Leary just barked out happily and licked them both.

* * *

After the morning chaos the group sat around the fire pit and ate some leftover rabbit. Mrs. O'Leary didn't want to eat anything so they figured she hunted for food already. They were getting up when they saw a group of people heading towards them. The trio quickly grabbed their weapons. As the group came closer they noticed they had there hands up and were not armed.

The group consisted of a boy 16-17 years old and three girls 16-17 years old. The boy was wearing a brown overcoat with a light blue shirt underneath it. Along with that he was wearing some brown cargo pants and hiking boots. The girl with brown hair wore a green shirt and had a brown over coat the was similar to the boy's. The brunette had a pair of jeans on with combat boots. The girl with blonde hair had a dark blue shirt on covered in some silver armor. She aso was wearing a pants that was made from a material similar to Thalia's. The red headed girl was wearing a silver shirt and a black jacket. She also had jeans and combat boots.

When the small group of people finally reached them Percy spoke, "Who are you and what is your purpose of coming here?"

"Our purpose was to join your group and to find a place to sleep. I am Ben Thorin, the brunette is Lucy Thorin, the blonde is Alex Thorin. and the one with red hair is Sophie Thorin. We are all siblings." the speaker Ben said.

The greek trio study them before lowering their weapons. "Well then we need to go get more food first I wouldn't mind some more help hunting." Thalia said picking up her duffle bag from yesterday.

Alex looked at Ben who nodded. Alex then summoned her spear. This made the Greek trio tense and raised their weapons, in returned made the other demigods tense with their weapons being summoned from somewhere.

"Who exactly are you and where are those weapons coming from?" Nico asked with his stygian sword leveled at Ben who had a staff and an axe on his back.

"We could be asking you the same thing." Alex spoke before Ben could say anything.

They stood off with their weapons ready to attack at a moments then lowered his battle axe and set his helmet onto the ground. He then motioned for his siblings to do the same.

The trio did so as well and Mrs. O'Leary calmed down a bit.

"Look we don't want any trouble so I will tell you who we are." Ben said. His sisters looked ready to protest before he waved them off. "I am Ben Thorin, son of Loki, Champion of Skadi." Ben said doing a slow bow watching them.

Alex then stepped up holding her weapon next to her. "I am Alex Thorin, daughter of Odin." She said before to doing a quick bow.

Sophie then stepped up and said, "I am Sophie Thorin, daughter of Thor. And no our last name have nothing to do with my relation." Sophie stepped back bowing before doing so.

Lucy spoke up, "I am Lucy Thorin, daughter of Hel." She said before she too bowed.

Ben spoke up really quickly, "Our last name is actually my mothers maiden name that we decided to carry on. We are adopted siblings mortal wise."

Percy hopped off Mrs. O'Leary and walked towards them. He said, "It is nice to meet you. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, champion of Hestia." He then reached out to shake each of their hands. Which they did.

Nico walked up to them and said, "I am Nico Di 'Angelo, son of Hades. It is nice to meet you." Nico also held out his hand to shake theirs.

Thalia followed the others lead and introduced herself, "Hello I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Pleasure meeting you." She copied the others in their actions.

So once they had their introductions Thalia and Alex headed out to hunt for food. Nico went looking for firewood with Lucy. Sophie decided to go and look for some more animals that might be domesticable. So it left Percy and Ben to talk pretty much.

"So Percy how long have you been . . . alive?" Ben asked curious.

"Not more than a day. What about you?" Percy asked in return.

"Same." Ben said before looking at the trees. He squinted to make sure he was seeing right. He then shook his head and told Percy to look at. Percy looked over to where Ben was doing before two shaking his head. But it wasn't out of disbelief like Ben, it was to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

In the distance there was a group of pegasus but what caught Percy's attention was the people that were riding them. Percy got out of his seat and rushed over, Ben followed him with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Selena, Beckendorf, Claisse, Katie, Travis, Conner!" Percy called out when they spotted him. Percy then stopped and stood there waving both of his arms.

The six reached them they all got off the pegasus. They each greeted Percy differently. Selena was first to greet Percy and had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Benckendorf gave Percy a manly hug and a pat on the back. Katie followed suit and gave Percy a hug before moving out of the way. The Stoll brothers each clasp Percy on the back before trying to take Percy's sword pen. Percy of course stopped them. Then Clarisse stepped up and punch Percy before giving him a hug.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, be sure to know I will be coming after you." Clarisse said giving Percy a warning glare.

Percy just smiled and introduce them to Ben who was standing by watching everyone reunite. Introductions and greetings were passed around before they started to head back to the campsite.

* * *

_**Briefly**** after leaving to hunt . . .**_

Thalia and Alex was walking through the forest quietly and cautiously. They communicated through hand signals. After about five minutes they came across moose tracks. They followed it for another five minutes before finding a 2500 lb (1134 kg) male moose. Aex held up her hand before she got into a throwing position. After a moment the spear flew through the air and pierced the moose just behind the left foreleg and pierced the lungs, but not the heart. The moose tried to run forward but the wound caused him to fall onto his knee. And twag rang out and the moose had an arrow through the eye to the brain. The moose stopped moving before falling over onto the side without the spear.

The girls looked at each other before giving each other a high five. Both were smiling as put away their weapons.

"Nice shot Thalia, best I have seen." Alex said bending down to see the moose.

"Thank you, nice throw. I thought you killed it when it hit." Thalia said back.

"Thank you." Alex said before frowning, "But you are right, normally it would have pierced the heart of the moose. Why not this one?"

"Maybe it is due to the size of this beast. Look at it its way bigger than normal. Its muscle must have just added enough resistance to prevent it from hitting the heart." Thalia said analyzing the wound.

"You are probably right I hope there's not too many of these beast around." Alex said before sealing up the wounds.

"How did you do that?" questioned Thaila.

"Huh? Oh just some Norse runes or more like Norse magic. The ruins I used created a barrier so that the blood doesn't leak from the animal And I added another one to make the animal lighter." Alex said before lifting up the moose, "Lets hurry back I am hungry."

Thalia nodded and they took off. Not before grabbing a turkey though.

* * *

_**With Nico and Lucy . . .**_

"So, umm, Lucy . . . how come the power of death, um, radiates from you?" Nico said hoping to not offend the girl.

Lucy giggled at his nervousness which put Nico at ease knowing that he did not offend her. "Simple my mother is Hel," At that Nico nodded though was still clueless, "And she is the goddess of the dead and ruler of helheim, which is our version of the underworld."

"Out of curiousity what powers do you have?" Nico asked while picking up some firewood.

"I am able to summon the spirits of past vikings to fight for me. And I am also able to summon Nidhogg, the serpent of chaos that eats at the roots of yggdrasil." Lucy said wrapping some of the wood she found with a vine.

"Well that is interesting. I suggest we head pack this should be more then enough." Nico said before picking up a pack of wood.

"What about you? Any super powers?" Lucy said.

"No, no super powers. Just being able to summon skeletons and souls along with traveling through the shadows," Nico said walking.

"Nice, bet it is useful for peeping," Lucy said teasing Nico.

Nico blushed a bit before shaking his head, "No, I don't such things Lucy. . . Anyone ever tell you have a dirty mind."

"Plenty of times. I am only teasing Nico," Lucy said.

"Yeah I figured," Nico said rolling his eyes. Lucy started to giggle before laughing. Nico soon join in as they were walking back to the camp.

They heard twigs snapping in front of them. Moving quickly, they both ducked behind a tree.

"What is that?" Nico asked seeing some sort of giant humanoid figure. It had a reddish beard and was about 15 feet tall.

"A mountain giant. They are strong in strength but are a bit slow, they also lack intelligence. Hit the knees and they should fall," Lucy said summoning her sword. She looked at Nico who had his sword out.

Lucy charged forward and was adoring full viking armour the only difference was that it was pitch black (side note a viking helmet is not a helmet with horns like the stereotypes and actual picture will be on my profile). The giant saw her and swung his huge club down trying to hit her.

But Lucy was faster and slid between the giant's leg and sliced at the giants knee. She stood up behind the giant.

Nico then came out of the giants shadow before driving his sword into the giants knee and slicing through it.

The giant fell onto his knee which gave the opening that Lucy needed and jumped at the giant stabbing the sword right into the giants neck. It severed the spine and the giant fell forward. The giant then started to decay at a rapid rate till nothing was left of the giant except for his club.

"Well that is different." Nico said picking up the club.

"Oh, how so Nico?" Lucy asked as they turned back towards the direction of the camp.

"The Greek monsters disintegrates into gold dust. So the rapid decay was new."

"Huh, I guess I be surprised to."

They continued to walk to the edge of the forest and towards the river were the camp was.

* * *

**I am going to end it here since its been so long. I hope this chapter was decent and set up the world a bit more. I personally can't wait until I can encactmy plan for this story. Have a good day. Peace!**


	3. Here comes the Hunters

**Time skip 2 months.**

In the two months that have passed for the new survivors and few things have changed. Doting the river next to the campsite were a couple of lodges. Each of them styled a certain way. The biggest and farthest lodge from the river, is sleeping quarters for everyone. Next to it was the infirmary almost fully stocked. After that was the water mill. Which was used for grinding. On the other side was a small farm. Katie Gardner set this up for group.

Back on the other side of the river was a small forge which lead into the weaving shop. It was across from the sleeping quarters. Just behind the sleeping quarter was the armory to store any weapons. Of course there was a store room for anything they needed to keep.

In the two months no one else has joined the group. They would switch roles as needed to go out hunting or maintaining the livestock. Some days a couple were sent out to explore the land. One of the biggest problems that the group faced were attacks from monsters. It wasn't just Greek, Roman, or Norse. It seemed to be every kind of monster possible was out there.

The day is almost over and a few of the group have gone to bed. Those that were up Percy, Thalia, Nico, Alex, Ben, Conner, Clarisse, and Selena.

"Has anyone heard from any of the gods?" Percy asked.

"Fraid not Percy. I half think, they don't exist." Alex said staring into the fire.

At that many of the group just sigh.

"We still have our powers and there are still monsters about. I just don't understand why the gods aren't here." Thalia said frustrated.

Nico puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Well maybe it isn't time for them yet to appear. Maybe they are hiding from us."

"I doubt that Nico. I'm not sure what relationship you had with your gods. But for us Vikings we were in close contact ours. And I wouldn't go a day without hearing from one of them." Ben said kicking some up the dirt around the campfire.

"I had a close relationship with my dad Ben. I would talk with him about once a week or so. Same with everyone else." Percy said a frown forming.

Taking a deep breath in Ben then said, "I didn't mean for that to sound rude but it annoys me. I remember there almost always around. Then I wake up and poof. Nothing, zip, zero."

"Calm down Ben. You aren't the only one frustrated. But at this point I think it is best to assume that they aren't here or they don't want to talk to us." Selena said who looked to be staring off into the distance.

"I agree with Selena. At this point it's best we drop it and move on. We still got a long day ahead of us." Clarisse said getting up.

At this everyone took this as their cue to get ready for bed.

It has been a week since the conversation. And the group has moved into individual homes. They decided to turn the sleeping quarters into a town hall. So they could have place to store records.

Thalia and Alex were out hunting when they spotted something strange. It was an arrow with a silver tip. That was when they heard a bow being let loose. Both of them moved quickly towards the sound. What they came upon was a huge camp. And everything there was silver.

"The hunters of Artemis." Thalia exclaimed in shock.

"Is this all of them?" Alex said looking at the massive amount of tents.

"I'm have no idea." Thalia said before recognizing a face.

"Zoe!" Thalia yelled excited to see an old friend.

Zoe Nightshade looked over and stopped what she was doing.

"Thalia?" Zoe said disbelief surfacing in her voice.

"Yup." Thalia said before giving the huntress a hug.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again since you didn't appear with the rest of us." Zoe said gesturing to the hunters.

"And I thought I wasn't going to see you. But enough of this. How are you?" Thalia asked.

"I am well. I am surprised though that I and my sisters are alive." Zoe said.

"Make that _our_ sisters." Thalia said pointing the tiara that she wore, "I took over as lieutenant of the hunt after your …death."

Zoe's smile just increased before shouting out the hunters.

"Hunters listen, Lieutenant Thalia has come back to us. Let us welcome her back to the hunt!" Zoe said making the hunters cheer.

Many of them came up to the Thalia and greeted her. They also went up to Alex to meet her.

It was much later that Thalia, Alex and Zoe sat in Zoe's tent.

"So may I ask? Who are you?" Zoe said addressing Alex.

"My name is Alex, daughter of Odin." Alex introduced.

Zoe's eyes widen before her brows scrunched up then she relaxed.

"It has been a while since I had to deal with anyone dealing with the Norse. It is good to meet you." Zoe said extending her hand.

Alex shook the hand before Zoe turned towards Thalia.

"How long have you been alive?" Zoe asked.

"About two months. What of you?" Thalia asked.

"Two months? It has only been two days for us." Zoe said suprised, "Where have you been staying?"

"Well first it was me, Percy, and Nico. Then Alex and her siblings, Ben, Sophie, and Lucy appeared. Then there was Katie, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Charlie, and Selena. And Mrs. O'Leary." Thalia listed off.

"I see. Do you want to join us again Thalia?" Zoe asked.

"I… I don't know." Thalia said looking down. "I mean, they are my family to. I can't just leave them." Thalia said softly.

Alex put a hand of Thalia, making Thalia look up.

"Why not have the hunters join us? It would be beneficial to both groups. One that focuses on food. While others on improving our camp." Alex offered.

"I am not sure. If Percy is there then most of should be okay to tolerate him. The other campers we will get by. But of your brother…" Zoe said trailing off.

"I guarantee you, my brother will be professional. He won't be trying anything." Alex said.

Zoe took her word for it. They continue to have small talk until a hunter came into the tent.

"Zoe, a man has come to the camp."

Walking out of the camp and heading to the edge they saw two men holding their hands in the air while there head was down.

"Ben!" Alex shouted

"Percy!" Thalia shouted as well.

The two quickly made their way over to them.

Many of the hunters turned their attention away from Percy finding out of his identity.

"Girls, lower your weapons." Zoe ordered.

At that all of the hunters hesitantly lowered their weapon.

"What are you two doing here?" Thalia questioned the two males.

"Sorry, we got worried when you didn't return so we came out here to look for you. And we stumbled upon the hunters camp" Percy said.

"Well I guess it isn't all bad. Zoe," Thalia said moving away.

Zoe moved up from behind Thalia. Percy when he realized who was standing there started to tear up a bit.

"Zoe?" Percy said in disbelief

Zoe just nodded.

Percy just smiled.

"I thought we would never see each other again. It… It is good to see you again, friend." Percy said extending his hand out.

"And you my friend." Zoe said before griping Percy's arm which he returned.

Many of the hunters were confused by this while those that new Percy or came after understood.

"And you must be Ben, Alex's older brother." Zoe said.

"I am Lady Zoe. It is an honor to meet you." Ben said doing a small bow.

Zoe just nodded before addressing Percy.

"Tell me, if we, the hunters, were to join you what would we have to do?" Zoe asked.

Percy just shook his head mirth on his face.

"I am not the person to ask. Ben has been keeping tabs of everything." Percy said before stepping back to allow Ben to speak.

"Well that depends. If you and the hunters would help gather food, either by hunting or working on the farm we would be grateful. Another thing would be helping improve the buildings around the camp. As well as adding more." Ben said to Zoe.

"That sounds like decent. Let me talk about this with the hunters." Zoe said motioning the hunters to join her.

Ben just bowed and waited with Percy. Alex and Thalia went off to join the hunters.

The hunters went to the other side of the camp.

"So, you think they will join?" Percy asked Ben.

"It is hard to tell. But if they did it would hopefully take care of some of the food shortage we are having now. We would be able to have some of us found a fishery." Ben said rubbing his chin.

"Yes I guess so." Percy said looking down dejectedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Ben apologies.

"No it's not that. It's more about that I haven't heard anything from Dad." Percy softly said.

Ben nodded knowing the feeling.

After a little bit the hunters all came back. Zoe stepped to the front of the group.

"It has been agreed. We will join you." Zoe said smiling.

"Well then Lady Zoe. It will be a pleasure to work with you." Ben said giving Zoe a bow.

"Please stop bowing we are equal." Zoe said raising a hand.

"I don't bow for anyone. It is to show my respect to you. Ask my sister, I don't bow to even half of the gods. Unless I have to." Ben said grinning.

Percy, Thalia and Alex just laughed while Zoe shook her head in amusement.

The campers just gathered there stuff and when everyone was ready the group marched off towards the camp.

They arrived later to the camp. Those still at the camp were surprised at who arrived. Everyone came out and the girls went up to introduce themselves. After a bit they had dinner around many campfires.

Ben was talking to some of those that stayed at camp about how everything was going before leaving towards the town hall.

The hunters set their stuff up on the camp farthest away from the houses.

It was much later when Zoe headed towards the town hall.

When she entered she say Ben over his desk using charcoal to draw on some paper that they made. It was a sketch on the camp but with many more buildings then what was there.

Looking up Ben saw who it was. His eyes open a bit before smiling.

"How may I help you tonight?" Ben asked getting up and stretching.

"I was wondering where you were planning on placing the hunters." Zoe said moving over to his sketch.

"I was planning on put the hunters here." Ben said pointing to where the hunters were now.

Zoe nodded in approval.

"What kind of houses do you want?" Ben asked pulling out a couple of designs.

Zoe choose one. Ben nodded at the selection. They went well into the night discussing things about the hunters.

It was the start to a friendship.


	4. Beware: Giant Wolves

**Time skip 2 months**

Two months have passed for the survivors. And changes came to the village. The hunter's homes had been built and the farm has been expanded. There was now a separate warehouse just for the food supplies. New buildings were also built, such as the hospital, fishery, and docks.

There has been a steady increase in survivors that were entering the land. There have been many campers, past and those that were presents during the leaders life times.

The live for the leaders have been busy. Alex, Thalia and Zoe had taken charge of the hunting. Sophie, Katie, Beckendorf, and Selena, took charge of the trades and formed a trading guild to make sure that everyone's need was set. The twins Travis and Conner ran the post office, and made sure all messages were delivered to where it needed to go. Lucy, and Nico work as the construction crews, always building the new building and repairing the ones that need it. Ben took it upon himself to make sure the village ran smoothly. Percy created the Guard to protect the village from attacks from monsters and beast.

It was mid-day when Ben walked out of the town hall. As he was walking through the market place, Ben saw a group of hunters heading into the hospital. The hunters were badly injured and had many cuts on them. Ben quickly walked over to them.

"What happen?" Ben asked quickly.

"There was an attack on the way back from the hunt, huge wolves were attracted by the stags we had." One of the hunters answered.

"Thank you, go ahead and take care of your sisters. I held you up long enough." Ben said before sprinting off towards the outer buildings.

The hunter just went inside to makes sure her sisters were okay.

"Those wolves were huge, I wish the gods could watch over us." The hunter whispered.

Ben arrived at the edge of the town and saw a group of soldiers fighting off a huge wolf that were slightly bigger than them. The soldiers wore a mixture of different armor. Some wore Norse armor, others wore Greek.

Ben ran over towards the group and used his powers over winter to blast the wolf with wind.

The wolf just shook it off before releasing a mighty howl that shook the earth. Ben just pulled out his war axe and shape shifted into a large giant. The wolf was up to the giant's waist.

The original fighters moved away to fight the other wolves.

Giant Ben struck his axe against the wolf, but it didn't cut into the wolf enough. The wolf just got back up and charge Ben. As the wolf lunged foreword to bite, Ben used his axe handle to block the wolf's attack. Ben then kicked the wolf into the forest and killed the wolf with his axe.

Turning away Ben could see that the rest of the wolves were on the verge of defeat. Helping one of the smaller groups with their wolf quickly Ben returned to normal.

Bending over Ben panted at the use of his powers. All the wolves laid dead to the world.

"Ben!"

Looking over Ben saw Alex running over to him. She was bloody, almost as if she bathed in the wolves' blood.

"Alex. How are you? Are you injured?" Ben quickly questioned her as he gave her a hug.

"Calm down brother. Everything is fine. I am alright promise." Alex said as she returned Ben's hug.

"Alex! Ben!"

The siblings looked over and saw Percy. Percy was waving them over. The two quickly arrived to their destination. What they saw was terrible. Not many of the soldiers died or were wounded. But those that were, it was brutal. Huge bite and scratches covered all of the bodies that lay in stretchers and on the ground.

* * *

**Sometime earlier**

Percy was just ordering the last of the wounded to the hospital. He walked over to the dead and crouched down. He whispered under his breath, "May your soul lay at rest. You served well."

He repeated a variant of this for everyone that died.

When he saw Ben and Alex he called them over.

"We lost a lot today, so many dead. We are losing our numbers faster than we can keep up." Percy said looking out towards the forest.

The monsters attacks have lessen. But the beast attacks have been taking a toll on the survivors. With as many survivors that come in, about the same is lost in a couple of attacks.

"If attacks like this keep happening, well let's just say we can't let that happen." Percy said quietly looking over the remaining soldiers.

"You're right, when we get back we're going need to figure out a plan to deal with this." Ben quietly agreed.

As the three leaders walk back with the remaining soldiers. A group of hunters quickly arrived to meet the group.

Zoe and Thalia stopped in front of the group.

"How many?" Thalia whispered softly.

"20, 20 soldiers dead, another 25 wounded." Percy said looking at the soldiers that were carrying their comrades' bodies.

"So many." Thalia whispered as she watched the men walk away. "We take care of the carcasses. It should be done by nightfall." Thalia commanded.

"I will send more soldiers out here. Better safe than sorry." Percy said before the group separated.

The only ones still standing there were Zoe and Ben.

"These attacks will be the death of us if we don't do something. Any words from the scouts?" Ben asked quietly.

"No, they can't find anything that might lead to where these giant beast live." whispered back Zoe, "Meeting tonight?"

"At sundown sharp. I get everyone there." Ben said.

"Alright I see you then."

"Take care Zoe."

"You to."

And with that the two departed. Zoe went to oversee the gathering. Ben headed back to the town hall.

As soldiers ran past Ben he started to think about the situation. This being the tenth attack in a month wasn't a good thing. The towns supplies on metal was starting to run low to. So they would have to fine another mine to keep up with the demand.

As Ben entered the town he notice that the farm was doing well. Entering the farm he could see many people working on the fields and more moving creates and taking care of the live stocks. As he continued to walk he saw Katie our by a pen.

"The sheep are looking good." Ben said walking up.

Katie jumped and turned around. Her face scrunched up with a disapproving look.

"What is it with you and scaring people?" Katie demanded, "I thought you Vikings were loud warriors. Not damn ninjas."

Ben just laughed as he walked up to the fence.

"I am just special like that. I think I get it from my father, the whole scaring people thing being fun." Ben said looking out at the sheep.

Katie just put a hand on his shoulder. The two stood in silence watching the herd wander about.

"Katie, there will be a meeting at sundown." Ben said breaking the silence.

Katie just nodded, "What happen at the attack? I saw your giant form."

Ben just continue to watch the sheep.

"That bad huh. Go and rest a bit. Everything has been doing well with the farm." Katie gently said.

"I am just concerned. Concerned about how we will survive with all these attacks." Ben finally spoke.

"It will be fine Ben, no matter what happens. You have done a great job leading us. And I am sure you will continue to do so. We will make it through." Katie said looking Ben in the eyes.

Ben could see the determination in them. He saw the support she was giving him. All Ben could do was nod. He gave a grateful smile before walking off.

Katie just smiled as he walked away before shaking her head and walking off herself.

* * *

As the sun was setting the leaders of the village were walking into the town hall. The hall had a large table in place with everyone taking a seat. Ben walked out of his office and sat down at the head of the table with Percy on his left and Zoe on his right.

Ben stood and spoke, "I am sure everyone knows about this afternoon's attack. Well, this meeting was called so we could figure out how to better defend ourselves. Ideas anyone?"

"A wall, that is what we need." Travis said.

"That would be too much resources and too much time. Time we don't have." Nico argued back.

"Then what do you suggest. The number of soldiers we have is dwindling. We need to do something." Clarisse countered.

"I don't know. I just know the wall at this point would be impractical with the limited number of builders we have." Nico said.

"What about outpost towers. The hunters could fight there safely. And the soldiers can take refuge there." Thalia suggested.

"Depending on how big it might work. And if we have towers then we would have time to build a wall." Lucy said.

"Towers will be built then. But we will need designs for them." Ben said leaning into his chair.

"I can have the order sent to the Athena kids. I am sure they will enjoy designing it." Conner said.

"Tell them to be quick about it and to make it simple for now." Ben said before turning to Zoe. and Thalia, "Any requirements that is needed should be noted in the letter. Can you handle that?"

"Of course, the letter will be done tomorrow. I assume you have a plan on placement." Zoe said.

"I like to go over that in the morning. If one of you could come by that will be great. There will be plenty of time I bet." Ben said gesturing at one the leaders of the hunters.

"Shall I assume that we will be working on gathering materials until we have the blueprint?" Sophie asked.

Ben just nodded before turning to look at the clock Beckondorf made.

"Seems to me that it is about time we should call it a night." Ben said standing up.

At that the entire group got up and left for their home. They wished each other goodnight as they walked out the building. Ben was the last one left. He locked up the building and walked down the front steps of the town hall. It was an impressive building with stone steps and marble columns. The doors were large and made coated in metal. This was the building that the group took a lot of time rebuilding.

Walking down into the open square he say the stalls of the market. In the middle of the market was a huge tree. Ben walked up to the tree, he remembered planting it when it was but a seed. But amazingly it has already grown into a full grown tree in 8 months. The branches of the tree spread over almost the entire market place.

After touching the tree Ben walked towards his house that was by the stream.

Walking inside Ben headed straight towards the bedroom for some much needed rest.

* * *

**Time skip 5 weeks**

Six of the ten outpost towers have been built. They have been a great help in holding off any attacks. Construction on the walls have even started. Stone from the quarry was in high demand for the wall and outpost that almost all available hands were there working to gather it.

Searches for the den of the giant wolves were still going on. Currently Zoe Nightshade, the hunts most formidable warrior, was leading the search. No matter how much the town fights back they know that the beast won't stop until they take out their home.

Zoe and a squad of hunters were currently going through the woods at the base of a mountain range. As the group were walking around the edge they say a valley at the base of one of the mountains.

As the hunters peered into the valley they saw the wolves sleeping in packs. But the hunters couldn't move, because in front of them sleeping in the middle of the pack was a wolf the size of three buses and as tall as a four story building as it was sleeping. They watched the giant wolf stand up and the hunters stayed as still as they could.

The wolf stood at the height of a ten story skyscraper. The wolf's coat was a dark grey, with pitch black stripes running down its back. The eyes were blood red and it was looking right at the hunters.

* * *

**So the fourth chapter and things aren't easy sailing anymore for the group. **

**I hope people have enjoyed what I have written. Because I have enjoyed writing this out a whole lot. I will continue to write my stories. Just time for them is rough. I love to hear suggestions. **

**So have a good day, **

**Pk out**


	5. The battle of the Dogs

**So here the next chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy it. And if all goes to plan I should have another ready soon.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other series.**

* * *

Zoe was sitting in front of the council. She was wounded, on her arm was really deep gash. Even with the heavy bandaging a red tint could be seen on the bandage. She also had many other injuries from head to toe. Everyone else in the council was standing fully geared waiting to hear what happen.

"The wolf, it was hugged. The size of a small skyscraper. Its eyes, they were deep blood red. It felt like it could see my soul. I… I barely escaped. Others, they weren't as lucky. Only three of the eight of survived. Me included." Zoe cried softly.

Ben, who was close by, placed a hand on her shoulder. They locked eyes, neither looking away for a minute. Ben nodded at Zoe before backing away.

Zoe looked up at the rest of the group. "The beast, it had dark gray fur, and deep black strips on its back. I … I can still remember his eyes. It was like he froze me in place." Zoe quietly whispered.

"Zoe," Ben said crouching down to her level, "Whatever happens we will make it. No matter what beast it is, we will destroy it. For everyone here, for us… for you."

Ben whispered that last part and moved away.

"Everyone, move out." Percy commanded as he led the group out.

Ben was the last one to head out. At the door he stopped and look over his shoulder. "Whatever happens, take care. And stay safe." Ben said before walking away.

Zoe head was hanging, her body was shaking a little. Soon tears were splattering against the wooden table. She just sat there, crying. Waiting for them to return to tell her that everything will be fine.

* * *

**Outside in the armory**

Percy was ordering troops around. Clarisse was gathering soldiers to man the siege weapons. Beckendorf and his team were readying the last of the weapons for the fight. Everyone else was gathering there things. Many of the soldiers were saying their goodbyes. They knew not all of them would return.

Ben stood outside of the armory. He could hear the crackling of the fires. The pounding and scraping of the metal. Taking in a long deep breath, Ben looked at the town once more. He shook his head as he made his way towards the group of soldiers that were ready to march.

As he reached the soldiers he could see Alex and Thalia talking to the soldiers giving them a speech to encourage them. The hunters were standing next to the soldiers. They listened to their leaders, not one complaining about standing so close to males. Each and every one before him had a grim look. Ben walked past the groups to edge of the forest. Standing there he turned around to face the entire army.

The army spread across the large field between the forest and the town.

"Today, we finish a threat that has caused us to lose so many of our comrades. Today, we fight for our survival. Today we fight, to live!" Ben exclaimed.

The army cheered.

"For us!"

A deafening roar rang throughout the area.

Turning around, Ben looked at his fellow leaders. They all nodded. With that they marched off into the forest towards the valley of the wolves.

The army marched slowly fearing what they will see. They walked in silence, before they started to chat. Soon everyone was laughing and horsing around. Then, out of nowhere, the howl of a wolf could be heard and everyone got back into their position. They knew what they had to do.

With grim expressions they marched close to the valley.

They froze when they saw the wolves.

More specifically, the giant black gray wolf, with blood red eyes, staring right at them.

Ben stepped back in shock, "Fenrir."

"No, how?"

"We can't defeat him."

"We're doomed."

The Viking men in the army whispered.

"Who is Fenrir?" Clarisse asked.

"A son of Loki, harbinger of destruction. Destined to eat the all father, Odin at Ragnarök. He was chained up by the gods so he wouldn't be able to." Alex said as her grip on her spear tighten.

"He escaped in the end, but was killed. To see him now means bad things." Lucy said.

Percy then stepped up and got in his fighting position. "I will not be beat by an overgrown dog." Percy shouted.

The army was silent before they roared. Everyone prepared for the battle with their spirts renewed.

"Percy, me, you, and that big wolf?" Ben asked.

Percy just smirked, "Let's do it."

With that Percy and Ben charged Fenrir while the others took out the other wolves.

Ben turned into his giant form and charged Fenrir, who stood almost as tall as Ben. Percy started to create a mini storm and was making it hard for Fenrir to attack. Swinging his axe Ben hit Fenrir on the side leaving a huge gash. Percy then sent a huge spear of water at the wound. Fenrir dodged the spear before flinching from the wound.

Fenrir then charged Ben knocking him down onto the forest. Fenrir started to rip into Ben's shoulder. Percy knocked Fenrir off with huge wave. Getting up Ben gripped his shoulder. He froze his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Picking up his axe again Ben charged Fenrir. Fenrir dodge and tackled Ben to the ground. Percy sent another wave at Fenrir to keep him from attacking.

Fenrir just charged Percy. Percy got knocked into a tree on the edge of the battle.

"Percy!" Ben yelled when he say Percy get hit. Getting back up Ben summoned his spear. Getting ready to attack Ben stood ready. Fenrir quickly attacked. Ben tried to stab Fenrir with the spear, but Fenrir dodged it only managing to get grazed by it. Fenrir was soon on Ben's chest and was about to end Ben's life.

Thrusting his hand up into Fenrir's mouth. Ben started to form ice around his hand. This caused Fenrir's mouth to freeze open. As Ben was gripped his spear for the final attack, a huge pit open up underneath the pair. The two giant beings fell into the pit that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Percy, who was rushing back to help Ben, just stopped dead in his tracks.

"It can't be." was all he could whispered.

As the army fought the wolves none of them realized they lost one of their leaders.

* * *

Zoe was sitting in the same chair as before. She hasn't moved from her spot. Dried tears stained her face and clothes. Her eyes puffy and red. She listened to the crackling fire before it was extinguished.

From the darkest shadows. A small chuckle broke through the room. A chuckle that can only be described by one word.

Evil.

**And cut! So another cliff hanger. Seems it is the only thing I can write. But oh well. As long as people come back for more. So I hoped you all enjoy. Review please I would love some feedback with how the story is going.**

**PK is out.**


	6. Aftermath

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter. The longest one yet for this story. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

The ground was muddy. Not from rain or melting snow. But from the blood that was spilled due to the battle. All around the area were the dead bodies of soldiers and the giant wolves.

No one escape the battle unscathed. 30 soldiers lost their lives and 40 hunters lost theirs. But the most devastating thing that the army lost was their leader Ben. He was sucked into a dark pit never to be seen again on the battle field.

Percy was sitting off at the edge of the group.

"It should have been me." Was all any heard when they walked close to him.

All of the Vikings bowed their heads in respect for Ben and their fallen comrades. All of the hunters were quiet, and the Greeks paid their respects to their comrades too.

A small whimpering could be heard coming from the caves that the wolves had guarded with their life. Some of the soldiers went into the cave. Looking around, they didn't see anything until someone brought a torch.

When it lit up the cave the Vikings roared with fury.

Small cubs filled the cave. Small cubs as in full size dogs. The Vikings were about to go and kill off the last of the wolves. The Greeks held them off thinking they should let the wolves live. It soon spread across the army and lead into an all-out argument.

Many of the soldiers wanted to kill the wolves as revenge for Ben and their comrades that died. Others believed that these wolves' lives should be spared as they were only cubs.

Percy, hearing the noise, got up from where he was sitting. He walked past arguing soldiers and hunters toward where the cubs' cave. At first, the soldiers guarding the cubs blocked Percy's path.

But the look Percy gave them made them move, fast. It was a look of pure pain if they didn't follow his order.

Percy just walked past them and into the cave. He walked up to one of the cubs. Bending down, he reached out and held it there. The cub sniffed his hand before retracting away from it.

It shrank away from the hand because the cub could smell the blood of the other wolves on it.

Percy just took off his glove and used water to clean himself. He then reached out again.

This time when the wolf smelled his hand, it also licked it. Soon the wolf cub was coming up to Percy and smelling him all over. The other cubs also came up and soon they were all over Percy. Percy just smiled throughout the entire thing before he stood up.

"Stay here." He said holding his hand out for more effect.

Walking outside he could see the army split in half ready to attack each other. They were standing with a great divide in the middle and some of the leaders were on different sides.

It was to this scene that Percy came to. The guards that were protecting the caves looked at Percy.

"Make sure the cubs stay safe." Was all he said as he walked towards the army.

He came towards the army which hadn't noticed him.

"Stand down. Now!" Percy's voice thundered throughout the army. None of them moved.

"I said stand down!" Percy repeated. This time everyone acted and quickly put away their weapons.

Percy waited until they were looking at him before speaking once more.

"Do you have no shame? You just fought a war. We lost a lot of our comrades. And now you're back at it fighting again, you should of honoring the dead and their sacrifice for us. Have you no shame. Fighting over the lives innocent cubs."

"What would Ben think about this? He would be ashamed to see you squabbling over something like this. To see the people that he cares so much for, that he gave his life for us. Torn by the simple thought of revenge. Shame, shame on all of you." Percy spoke to all of them.

They all hung their heads down in shame of what they did. Many of them thought about their choices more and saw how foolish they were acting.

As they were all like that, a black wolf cub bounded out of the cave and ran up to Percy.

Percy bent down and pet the cub. He let a smile cover his face as the cub started to lick his face. The army looked upon the scene with small smiles. Many felt ashamed for trying to hurt such innocent lives.

Picking up the black wolf cub, Percy looked at the army before whispering, "I hope I can lead them in your stead Ben. Thank you for everything."

Percy then spoke loudly. "Alright everyone gather everything. The dead and the cubs, we are heading home."

Everyone began to move to help. The dead were loaded onto carts and were taken straight back to the village. The cubs only needed to be coaxed past the dead remains of their family. Once they were past it they followed Percy faithfully. They played like the puppies they were along the way.

As the army marched behind them, Thalia, Nico and Percy were talking.

"How are you feeling man?" Nico asked.

"I'm doing okay. I wish just I could have done more for Ben." Percy said looking up at the sky.

"Percy it wasn't your fault. Ben knew the risk and choose to accept it. And knowing you, you did everything you could to help him." Thalia said putting her hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah man, he wouldn't want you feeling so down. He'd be like, enjoy the life you have." Nico said also putting his hand of Percy's other shoulder.

"Thanks guys, this helped a lot. It is good to know you guys back me up." Percy thanked his cousins.

"Anytime Percy," Nico said.

"We're always there for you Kelp Head." Thalia said laughing.

The trio just laughed as they walked into town. Their hearts a little bit lighter.

* * *

As Percy and the army walked into town Mrs. O'Leary came up to them. They had left her behind to protect the town.

Mrs. O'Leary licked Percy until he was on his back on the ground. She then turned to the cubs. The two beast stared at each other. Tension in the air thickened as everyone was worried at what will happen.

Then Mrs. O'Leary was licking the cubs and the rest were climbing all over her. Everyone in the army just smiled at the scene, some were laughing at the how the cubs were acting.

As the army filtered into the city, many of those that didn't leave waved at them. Lots of them came to help the injured to the almost filled infirmary. Others came to help put the dead to rest.

Percy on the other hand just walked towards the town hall.

Stopping outside the huge doors he took a deep breathe before pushing it open. As he entered he say Zoe sitting in a chair by the window. Percy moved a chair in front of her and sat down. Zoe looked at him with blood shot eyes. Her cheeks stained with tears.

Percy just reached foreword and pulled Zoe into a hug. Zoe just hugged him, she had no more tears to cry as she held onto her close friend.

They sat like that for a long time, holding onto each other for comfort after losing a friend.

It was evening when both were seen again. Percy was quiet as he ate but he was interacting with people. Zoe looked dead, hollow even. She just sat there slowly eating. Not responding to anything anyone said to her.

Zoe just stared emptily into space as if wondering if she would ever see Ben again. A man she had come to respect. Maybe, and she hates to admit it.

Love.

* * *

Later that night the funeral for all those that died was prepared. The burning of the pyre was a ceremony that dated back ages for the two cultures. Many of the possessions of those that died were placed on the pyre so that those that died will have it with them in the afterlife.

The bodies were all wrapped in beautiful shrouds made by Silena and her co-workers. They were all individualized, unique for each person.

Alex stood by a pyre with all of the dead bodies of her Viking comrades.

She carried a picture of Ben. She set it into the pyre before decorating it with flowers and a shroud. She then stood with her sisters, both of them were crying at the loss of their brother and friends.

Zoe was standing at the hunter's pyre.

She had placed each of the hunters bow in the pyre so they may always have their weapons with them. She had small tears in her eyes as Thalia and Phoebe stood by her. They hoped that their presence will give Zoe some comfort.

Percy stood by the Greeks and placed a few things as an offering to the gods.

He stood back and looked over to see his family and friends.

He could see everyone silently grieving the loss of their family members and friends. Many were holding onto others for support and comfort. He could see Mrs. O'Leary sitting with the cubs all of them looking glum. He looked over to the Vikings. Each of them were holding a bow with arrows in a bucket close by. He looked over the hunters and saw them ready to light a torch.

Alex made eye contact with Percy and Zoe. They both nodded.

Alex looked to her sisters and nodded her head. Sophie nodded back and lit a fire with her lightning. All of the Vikings waited for the flames to die down a bit before putting an arrow into the flames. They each knocked an arrow ready fire.

Alex was the first one to let the arrow fly into the pyre. After that it was like a wave of arrows flying into pyre. Soon it turned into an inferno. The flames raising as high as possible.

The Vikings started to chant an ancient blessings for the dead. A blessing so the dead could reach Valhalla.

At the Greek pyre, Percy looked over at his friends. They all nodded at him. Walking up to the pyre Percy's hands caught on fire, creating bright almost white flames. He put his hand close together to create a ball of fire. Once formed the white ball resembled the sun.

Percy slowly sent the little fire ball to the center of the pyre. As it settled in everything it touched caught in fire.

The flames soon reached to the skies. The Greek demigods started their own chant. It was a blessing for the dead to reach Elysium. Percy stood back with his friends as they chanted together.

At the hunters' pyre, Zoe, Thalia, and Phoebe all held a torch in their hands. Thalia and Phoebe walked around the pyre a bit. Zoe stood in the front unmoving.

When Phoebe and Thalia reached their spots they waited a moment. Then in synchronized movements the three leaders of the hunt bent down to light the pyre.

Backing up from the huge flames, all the hunters started to chant a pray. Theirs was a bit different and was asking to Artemis to make sure their sisters would go to Elysium.

That night the moon shone a little brighter. The shadows also stirred a bit. A few ravens flew to the trees to watch what was happening. The flames also seem to burn with greater energy than normal.

The groups had been out for a long time. Some people had already retired but a couple stayed to watch the fire die out a bit more.

Percy just watched the flames, "Goodbye brave warriors and hunters. May your sacrifice not be in vain."

* * *

A few months have passed since the battle. Many of the cubs have grown close to their full size. They stood almost as tall as Mrs. O'Leary, who was as big if not bigger than a garbage truck. The dock was much more improved and much more housing was added.

One of the big things that was added was a huge hall, it almost looked like a temple. In it stood the statues of soldiers that have died protecting the town. Around that huge hall was a garden. The garden was huge and many people would walk through it. In one part of the garden there was a statue of Ben looking as he did when he lead the army against Fenrir. Around his feet were the wolf pups.

On the base of the statue was a sign. It read.

_**Ben Thorin **_

_A great leader who put the town first_

_A great friend who always cared for others_

_A great brother to all those that accepted him _

_He is the champion of Fenrir, protector of the peace_

_May he rest in the halls of Valhalla_

Sitting on the bench in front of Ben's statue was Zoe. She held her weapons close to her and a book closer. The book had a blue cover and silver text.

Zoe was just sitting there staring at the statue when Percy came up to her. Taking a seat, Percy just stared at Ben's statue for a bit.

"Zoe, it has been four months. You can't keep doing this every day." Percy gently said after some time.

"And why can't I. Why can I not sit here forever! There is nothing better for me to do!" Zoe yelled at Percy.

Zoe's eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep. Her hair was messy as it hasn't been cared for properly.

"Zoe. Would Ben want to see you like this?"

"Fuck Ben. He is the one that left me like this. He is the one that had to be a self-less git. He was the one that had to die for us… for me." At that, Zoe just broke down.

"Look at yourself Zoe, Ben would be heartbroken to see you like this. Come on Zoe, think about what he would want for you."

Zoe didn't say anything as she just reached over and hugged Percy for comfort. They sat there for a bit holding each other.

Zoe soon pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeves.

"Thank you for this Percy. For everything you have done for me." Zoe said as sincerely as possible.

"Of course Zoe, you are like a sister to me. I hate to see you hurt." Percy said smiling.

"And you're like an annoying brother." Zoe said, lightly punching Percy on the arm.

Percy just laughed, Zoe followed his example and laughed away their troubles.

When they stopped they were looking at Ben's statue.

"I guess I have to get back to the hunters now. I've been putting my duties off for too long." Zoe said stretching as she stood up, "Thanks for everything."

"Of course Zoe, now hurry back there. I am sure Phoebe and Thalia could use your help" Percy said, waving her off.

Zoe just laughed before gathering her gear and running towards the hunter's section. Percy just smiled at the retreating form of Zoe.

* * *

"I am back everyone." Zoe called out. She was standing in the hunter's archery range.

"Zoe!"

Two forms appeared before her. It was like they teleported in front of her. Thalia and Phoebe were in front of her. They had big smile seeing that their friend was looking happy for once.

"How are you doing Zoe?" Thalia asked.

"I'm doing much better Thalia." Zoe said smiling

Thalia and Phoebe just looked at each other, sharing a smile. Zoe saw this and raised an eyebrow at it.

"I told you sending Percy to talk to her would do it." Thalia said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, I should've believed you. Percy just has a way with people." Phoebe admitted.

Zoe sent them a pointed look.

"Hey! It has been four months. What else were we supposed to do?" Thalia said, seeing her look.

Zoe just shook her head before pulling both Phoebe and Thalia into a hug. Both girls had surprised looks before returning the hug.

Zoe pulled back to look them both in the eyes, "If you tell anyone else this, I'll end you."

Thalia and Phoebe just nodded quickly. Zoe smiled and pulled them back into the hug.

* * *

**So I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review. I love to hear what you have to say on the chapter or how the plot is progressing.**

**So have a good day to all!**

**Pk out**


	7. Another Start

**I hope that this chapter is okay. It isn't my favorite chapter that I have wrote. Tell me what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I am sure everyone knows we don't own anything on this site. **

* * *

It has been a 5 months since the end of the battle with the wolves. In this time many improvements have come to the small town. The docks have developed and overtime became a huge harbor for fishing ships. There was also a small fleet built as a just in case scenario. Many new buildings were established, one of big importance was the great library. It was built to be the keep the history of the growing town. It had many stories from the different heroes, and contained narratives of the battle of with the wolves.

But the most important thing that came to the small village was the wife of the new leader Percy. Annabeth Chase was found on the edge of the village unconscious. She was immediately brought back and taken care of until she gain consciousness.

Once she learned about where she was she lead here brothers and sisters to question the new world they lived in. Many forgot to question things as they focused on surviving. But as the food and the economy grew so did the free time of many. They started to question the world and why they lived like this.

A lot of the demigods realized they were from the same time period. When science was a big thing in the world. There weren't any of the old demigods from the ancient times. There also wasn't any from the too far in the future. The newest being the demigods from when Percy, Annabeth, and the crew died of old age. The only exception to this were the hunters. They had everyone one of them except from the future. They also realized it was only the Greek and Norse demigods that showed up. No Roman's ever came.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting by the window of the great library as she wrote down some of the things she could remember about her old life. As she was writing a barn owl swooped into the window.

Annabeth just smiled at the owl who has been a regular companion when she was in the library.

"Hey there, want a snack?" Annabeth asked holding out some raw venison.

The owl let out a hoot before grabbing a piece.

Annabeth continued to feed the owl as a figure walked up behind her.

"You know, you shouldn't spoil him so much." A voice said.

"You're one to talk Kelp Head. You spoil Mrs. O'Leary just as much." Annabeth replied.

Percy just laughed as he put his arms around Annabeth. They stay that way for a bit before Annabeth asked, "Percy what happened to our children? Do you think they are still out there or do you think they haven't returned like us?"

Percy just closed his eyes as be hide his face in Annabeth golden coils.

"It is hard to say wise girl. Some decedents of demigods had come back. So maybe ours will to. But I know where ever they are they are well off." Percy said into Annabeth's hair.

"I know, I just worry." She replied sighing.

"I understand dear, the only thing we can do is hope." Percy said as he gave Annabeth a hug.

After some time the two were seen exiting the library.

On one of the ledges were a huge number of nest. All of them belonged to owls. On the opposite end of the library were nest for ravens. Behind each nesting site was a symbol. Behind the owl nest was an owl mosaic with its wings spread out. Behind the ravens was a mosaic of Hugin and Munin, the servants of Odin.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the great hall. Many of the other council members were already waiting. Percy took his seat at the head of the table and Annabeth sat to his left. On his right was Alex. She was the second in command of the village. Then next to her was Sophie, Clarisse, Travis, Beckendorf and then Katie.

Next the Annabeth was Lucy, Nico, Silena, Zoe, Phoebe, and then Thalia.

Conner was out taking care of the things while Travis was busy. There were several other people in the room that ran some of the other things in the town.

Percy stood up and began spoke, "Everyone we have gathered here today to discuss the future of our town. We have to make a decision whether we shall put more effort into exploring, or shall we focus more on developing this town. There has been some heated debates on whether or not we should be exploring and looking out for other people. So today, I hope we can finally make a decision."

With that Percy sat down. No sooner than he did that the room was filled with arguments everyone demanded they should be heard.

"We should be putting more time and effort into making sure we have enough food and clothing." Katie said.

"We would need land to expand to do so. So we will have to explore." Travis replied.

"But surely that will distract us from our goal of expanding. We will get to busy trying to find new things that we will forget to build up." Lucy said.

"We also cannot spread our forces too thin. We have to think about protecting this town. We have made many new towers and fortress to protect our self with but without people to man them they are useless." Beckendorf added.

"The hunters could easily just go out and explore while do are hunts." Phoebe offered.

"Yeah, and I am sure plenty of the women would be more than happy to accompany the hunters as well." Sophie added.

"But that would set a bad image for us letting only the hunters and women explore. That is basically showing that we favor women." Silena said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Thalia asked.

"No of course not. But aren't we trying to promote equality within our town? Wouldn't favoring one gender over the other be a bad image for either?" Silena countered.

At that Percy spoke up, "Enough, we heard plenty about both sides. You are right we cannot expand without explore. But we can't explore without expanding. What about this, we can offer a rotational sift. Four shifts total, two of them will be of hunters and women. The other two shall be a mix for whom ever wishes to not work with the hunters. Any explorations will not go longer then say three or four days. That was we will have plenty of time to rotate and rest. And should anything go wrong we will know."

Everyone thought about Percy's proposal. Each of them thought about the pros and cons to it. Slowly everyone began to node at the idea. Soon the proposal was written down, the details finalized, and an eagerness set upon all those at the council table. Once the council wrapped up other matters most of them left for their homes.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy entered their home which was quite stylish and had some modern looking furniture thanks to Silena. Percy started to get some food going over the stove. Which currently was a metal table top over a fire. It was more like a large flat pan. As Percy was cooking, Annabeth went over to her desk and began to work on designs for a few buildings.

Soon dinner was done and they were eating at their table eating in companionable silence. Once they were done eating the couple was sitting in front of the fire place.

"You know I miss the gods and goddess. It was kind of comforting that they were there for us if we really needed it." Percy said staring into the fire.

"Yeah, I don't know how comforting it was, but I do miss them. I miss mom a lot that is for sure. I wish I could talk to her again." Annabeth said quietly as she snuggled into Percy's arm.

Leaning down Percy gave a kiss on her head, "I miss dad to. Maybe one day we see them again. Maybe we could be a family this time?"

"That will be nice, a united family unlike what Olympus was when we were around." Annabeth said whimsically.

"A family can start with only one person." An unknown female voice said.

At the voice both Annabeth and Percy jumped. Annabeth pulled out her invisibility cap and dagger while Percy pulled out Anaklusmos. After they saw who it was they both relaxed until they realized who it was. Annabeth stared in shock, Percy grinned from ear to ear.

A young girl dressed in a traditional Greek tunic was sitting on one of the comfy padded chairs. Her hair was red- orange. Her eyes, which seemed to pulse with great power, were a deep orange color.

"Lady/Aunt Hestia!" they both cried in excitement.

"Hello you two, it has been a while." Hestia smiled warmly back.

Percy walked up to Hestia and gave a tight hug. Annabeth also gave her a small hug.

"It is so good to see you again Aunt Hestia. But how are you here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was in the void of the faded and then I was here on your little moment." Hestia said smiling at the two blushing adults.

Hestia laughed at their blushes which only made them blush more.

Once everyone calmed down they sat around the fire. Hestia would occasionally poke the fire to keep it going.

"Aunt Hestia, what do you mean you were in the void of the faded? Why would you need to fade?" Percy asked confused.

"I… I can't seem to recall right now. Whatever it was, it was bad like really bad." Hestia said staring into the fire.

"Wait, Lady Hestia, if you are here do you know about the other gods? Are they okay?" Annabeth asked.

Hestia stayed quite for a bit, "I am sorry Annabeth, I can't answer that. I can't seem to remember anything after your guy's death."

At this Percy and Annabeth looked at each other confused.

* * *

Thalia, Phoebe and Zoe were standing around a statue for Artemis. The statue was in the middle of a clearing that was part of the Hunter's land.

"To our lady who watches over us. May you continue to give us your blessing." Zoe said as she placed flowers at the base of the statues.

"May our hunts continue to be successful." Phoebe said.

"May we continue to have prosperity in our hunts." Thalia said.

"To the hunters and our survival and growth." The three of them said.

They then bowed their heads. Suddenly three moonbeams shone on the girls. Out of nowhere a bright silver light appeared. The girls kept their eyes closed until the light faded. Before them stood Artemis the goddess of maidens, the moon, hunting, archery, and childbirth.

"Hello girls, it has been a while." Artemis said. She was in her little girl form wearing the standard hunter uniform.

"Mi'lady!" All three shouted before kneeling.

"Rise girls, there's no need to kneel. You have been taking care of the hunters quite well in my stead." Artemis praised. "I like to talk to Zoe alone." Artemis ordered.

At that Zoe paled.

Thalia and Phoebe sent her sympathetic glances before exiting the clearing.

"Zoe, I heard your cry of pain. You fell in love, didn't you." Artemis said quietly.

"Y-yeah I did." Zoe admitted.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

Zoe then hugged Artemis and told her everything that has happened. Artemis just held Zoe. She pulled Zoe tighter at the mention of Fenrir. They stood like that for a bit until Zoe let go.

"I am sorry Mi'lady I … l haven't stayed true to my oath. I will face what punishment you see fit for me." Zoe said as she kneeled.

Artemis just crouched down hugging Zoe again.

"You have already suffered enough my dear. You know you are free of the oath and that you are able to choose what you want. You're my daughter, not just my lieutenant. I want you to be happy Zoe. If you believe that he wouldn't break your heart then I trust you." Artemis whispered to Zoe.

"Thank you Mi'lady." Zoe said.

"Shh, just call me mom for now." Artemis just said as she held Zoe.

* * *

In a cave a black huge form was sleeping on the floor. At one end you could see the head of the huge creature. Suddenly the eyes opened to reveal, blood red.

**So there is this chapter. I hope it was to your guys and gals liking. I would love to hear what you think about it. **

**PK out. **


End file.
